


winner's pov

by ddaydream



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Denial of Feelings, M/M, post-mcc vibes, wilbur is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaydream/pseuds/ddaydream
Summary: So what if there's something going on with him and George? Who cares? Who would even notice?
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 21
Kudos: 334





	winner's pov

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps yesterday's stream gave me thoughts. nobody look at me
> 
> thanks afraidbob for the beta and for indulging me in this i lov u

**Dream:** Wilbur

**Dream:** Call me right now

Wilbur does as he’s told. He’s perfectly capable of ignoring Dream if he wants to, and he frequently does, be it for comedic effect or because he genuinely can’t find the energy to be entertaining in the voice call. This time, though, he thinks he might have some explaining to do, and the sooner he gets it out of the way, the better.

Dream picks up on the first ring, his profile picture immediately lighting up green. He’s midway through a sentence already.

“- was that?”

“Come again, Dream?” Wilbur says. He’s decided he’s going to play dumb for as long as he possibly can. “I regret complimenting your enunciation the other day. I swear I can barely understand you sometimes.” 

“What. Was. That,” Dream repeats. 

“What was what?”

“Oh my God.” Wilbur can almost hear Dream rolling his eyes. “All that stuff about you begging George to call you cute? Falling in love with him when you saw him in Brighton, or whatever you said? Explain.”

“Are you jealous?” Wilbur says. He means it as a joke, of course, but he sounds far too serious for his own comfort. Even though he’s mostly certain Dream and George have nothing going on, there was always that off chance that they did. Wilbur’s never really liked thinking about that. 

“No, I’m not jealous,” Dream says. Wilbur unclenches his jaw (when did he even tense up in the first place?) and leans back in his chair. “I genuinely want you to explain.”

“There’s nothing to explain.”

“Wilbur.”

“Dream.”

“Admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“Oh, come on now.”

“ _ Oh, come on now, _ ” Wilbur repeats in a terrible American accent.

“You’re infuriating.”

Wilbur can’t help but crack a smile. “You’re acting like you didn’t know this already.”

“Right, whatever, I’ll leave you alone. But I know something’s going on with you and George. I’m not an idiot.”

Dream ends the call before Wilbur can even start to defend himself. 

Wilbur shivers as he steps out from his office building. England never gets particularly cold, but it’s the middle of November already, and the wind stings his face as it picks up.

He sticks his hands in the pockets of his jacket and starts to head towards his house. He’s always moved stupidly fast thanks to his height, but when he gets lost in thought, he practically speed-walks. Tonight, he has plenty to think about.

So what if there's something going on with him and George? Who cares? Who would even notice? Well, Dream would notice, apparently, but Dream and George are so intertwined that it’s no surprise that he would pick up on it immediately. It’s not like he even thinks about it seriously. Sure, he replays the memory of them meeting in person for the first time over and over in his head. Maybe it’s basically the instant cure for a bad day. Perhaps he can’t stop himself from smiling every time he catches a glimpse of George’s face on a stream or a Tweet. All of that is definitely ironic, and so it doesn’t count. 

The idea is almost laughable, actually. He’s made so many jokes about how irresistible George is to everybody else. How fucking ridiculous would it be if he caught feelings for him, falling for the very trap he regularly ridicules online? The thought is so humiliating he wants to bury it deep within himself and never think about it again.

As he waits for the lights to change, he glances down at his phone. His heart sinks when he sees that he has a Discord direct message from the man himself.

**George:** great game today, i had so much fun playing with you :]

He does a double-take when he realizes that the message hasn’t been sent to the entire Green Guardians group chat. It’s for Wilbur alone. He replies as he’s walking across the crosswalk, street safety be damned. 

**Wilbur:** Did Dream put you up to this

**George:** what?

_ Shit fuck hell damn balls bastard wanker he has no idea you two talked you fucking moron  _

**Wilbur:** Never mind

**George:** why would he put me up to this haha

The message stops Wilbur in his tracks. If he wasn’t a supremely rational being who knew for a fact that neither he nor George had any feelings for each other whatsoever, he would say that he sounds almost hopeful. Thankfully, logic regains control of his brain before the dumb, idiot thought takes over and makes him respond with something stupid.

**Wilbur:** Ah, you know what he’s like

**George:** lol

**George:** well i meant it i had a really nice time :]] <3

Wilbur’s heart flutters. 

_ It must be because of the cold,  _ he insists to himself.

He means to try and sleep as soon as he gets home, but the coffee he had to keep him awake during MCC has worked far too effectively. Pacing around the house doesn’t exhaust him as much as he thought it would, and he finds himself lying on the hard floor of his kitchen at two in the morning. 

He generally doesn’t have a terrible sleep schedule. He praises himself for the fact that he has a decent work-life balance, something that a lot of other Minecraft content creators seem to have trouble managing. Late nights like this aren’t unfamiliar to him, exactly, but it’s been a long time since he’s been up at this hour involuntarily.

He misses the voices of the other MCC competitors in his ears. The silence after a stream is one of the loneliest feelings on Earth, though it usually only takes him a few minutes to adjust. He doesn’t know why it’s not going away tonight.

Maybe he does know.

He wants to talk to George, for some reason. He has no idea if he’ll still be awake, but he figures that he must be. His sleep schedule aligns much more with his American friends than with the rest of the UK.

He holds his phone above his face and taps out a message, sending it before he can psych himself out. 

**Wilbur:** Hey George

Regret instantly floods his body. They don’t talk that often. Does it look weird that he’s reaching out so late at night?

**George:** hey, what’s up?

If he thinks it’s weird, at least he’s being tactful enough to pretend he doesn’t. 

**Wilbur:** Can’t sleep, you know? Think it’s that post MCC buzz

**George:** looool i know the feeling

**George:** i can’t sleep either. sapnap and dream keeping me up

Wilbur’s ashamed to admit that that text makes him feel just a tiny bit worse. He sits up so he’s leaning against his fridge, wincing from the pain that shoots through his lower back. 

**Wilbur:** Wow, such terrible friends

**George:** i know :p the green guardians would never do this to me

**Wilbur:** Still feeling good about the idea of the New Dream Team?

**George:** definitely :]

**George:** we should stream together again. maybe on the smp?

Oh, Wilbur doesn’t like the way that gives him butterflies.

**Wilbur:** I’d love that 

He hesitates before adding a second message. 

**Wilbur:** :]

Perhaps, maybe, possibly, Dream is correct. Something could be going on between him and George. The energy is definitely different; it’s not just the post-MCC elation, and it’s not just the 2am vibes.

Wilbur might even dare to admit that this is not a terrible development. 


End file.
